1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plasma display panel to be used as a display device of a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Driving types of panels that have heretofore been used in plasma display apparatuses are broadly classified into two types, namely, an AC type and a DC type, and there are two types of discharge methods, namely, a surface discharge and a counter discharge. From the stand points of high resolution, large display screen, and production convenience, mainstream plasma display panels are of the surface discharge type having a three-electrode structure.
The plasma display panel of the surface discharge type has a pair of substrates opposed to each other so as to form a discharge space between the substrates, at least the front substrate of which is transparent, and partitions that are disposed on the substrates for partitioning the discharge space into plural discharge spaces. Further, electrodes are disposed on the substrates so as to generate a discharge in each of the discharge spaces defined by the partitions, and phosphors emitting red, greed, and blue lights by the discharges are provided to form plural discharge cells. The phosphors are excited by vacuum ultraviolet light generated by the discharge and having a short wavelength, so that visible red, green, and blue lights are emitted from the red, green, and blue discharge cells.
Among flat panel displays, the plasma display panel has attracted attention particularly in recent years for the reasons of capability of high speed display as compared to liquid crystal panels, wide visual angle, easiness for increasing size, high display quality due to self-luminosity, and the like and has been used for various applications as a display apparatus in a place where a large number of people assemble and as a display apparatus for enjoying images on the large display screen at home.
In such plasma display apparatus, a module is formed in such a manner that a panel made mainly from glass is retained by a front surface of a chassis member made from a metal such as aluminum and a circuit board forming a driving circuit for causing the panel to emit light is disposed on a rear surface of the chassis (see Patent Publication 1).
Plasma display apparatuses having the size of 65 inches or more have recently been produced and sold since it is possible to easily realize the large screen in such plasma display apparatuses. Also, due to an increase in demand for display with higher resolution, the mainstream products are shifting from apparatuses achieving a resolution of 768×1366 to apparatuses achieving a higher resolution of 1080×1920.
Along with the increases in size of display screen and resolution of plasma display panel, a necessity for making a review of component parts forming the product is being raised.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-131580.